Phantom of the School 3/The Old Me
AP: 10 Goal: Slay Boss: Labrys EXP: 550 Zenny: 915 Item Drop: Bonus: Rainbow Sprite Reekin, Zenny: 30,000 Transcript Before Stage Clear With Keraunos's help, the commander started looking for Labrys. But she was nowhere to be found. Commander: *Huff* *puff* I don't think she's around here. Commander: Wait, that girl with her back turned to us over there... Is that Labrys? Labrys: Ah... Labrys: You weren't worried about me, were you? Labrys: It's no big deal. I mean, I'm the school idol, and I always wear a smile! Labrys: So there's no need for concern. You go on ahead. Commander: Not gonna happen. Commander: You're pushing yourself too hard. Commander: You won't make anyone happy by forcing your smiles. Labrys: Forcing? You think I'm forcing my smiles? Commander: Labrys, this isn't the first time this has happened, is it? Commander: What happened between you and that other student? I'd be happy to hear you out. Commander: We know you've been working as hard as you can! We just want to help! Labrys: Commander... Labrys: ... Labrys: It's just like she said. I used to be so plain, no one ever noticed me. Labrys: But i always dreamed of being in the limelight. Labrys: That's when I vowed to change by becoming an idol when I started school. Labrys: I said goodbye to my old self and stopped hanging around my old fiends. Labrys: And I devoted myself heart and soul to learning how to be an idol. Labrys: I stood in front of the mirror every day, practicing how to smile no matter what happened. Labrys: And that was how the school idol Labrys was born! Labrys: Once I became an idol and started to stand out... Labrys: ...everyone started paying so much attention to me. Labrys: Every day was a complete joy and so fulfilling! Labrys: But I slowly grew apart from my old friends. Labrys: But I'm not lonely! After all, I'm the school idol! Labrys: My smile sparks joy in everyone who saw me! So how could I be lonely?! Labrys: Mm-hm, I'm not the least bit lonely. Labrys: I never feel alone. Labrys: And yet, I...I... Commander: Labrys? Labrys: Sometimes I feel like there's a hole in my heart. Labrys: And I get really sad for some reason. Labrys: I don't understand! It wasn't supposed to be like this! Labrys: It's not like I'm lonely or anything! A jet black mist started pouring from Labrys's body. Labrys: I'm not lonely. I never feel alone! Before Boss Battle Labrys: No! It wasn't supposed to be like this! Labrys: I'm this school's idol after all! After Stage Clear Labrys: ...Sorry, Commander. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. Commander: I'm just glad you're back to your old self. Labrys approached the commander with a little grin. But her legs were still unsteady, and it looked like she was about to fall. The commander quickly stretched his arms out to catch her. Labrys: Th-Thanks... Labrys: Truth be told, I really was lonely. Labrys: Maybe I never should've become a school idol. Commander: What're you talking about?! Commander: There are tons of students who get energized by your smiling face! Commander: But you didn't have to say goodbye to your old self. Commander: It's possible to have an old self and a new self. Commander: Some of your friends may have stopped hanging around you after you changed. Commander: But I'm sure there were others who would've liked to stay friends with you. Commander: You didn't have to break off your relationships with them. Labrys: Right... That was really stupid of me. Commander: I'm sure you can patch things up if you tried. Labrys: Really? That would be great. Labrys: Okay, then! No more feeling sorry for myself! Labrys: After all, school idols look best with a smile on their face! Labrys: I'm going to shine so bright, I'll make everyone happy! Keraunos: Oh, there you are! I've been looking all over for you two! Keraunos: Wait, why are you hugging like that? Commander: I-It's not what you think. Labrys was about to fall, so I...you know... Labrys: I think you can let go of me now, Commander. I mean, jeez... Keraunos: Heh... So I got all worked up for nothing? Keraunos: Still, you sure seemed to be enjoying it, Labrys. Commander: Like I said, it's not what you think. Keraunos: Sure, yeah... I know. Keraunos: But, Labrys, didn't you say that as school idol, you belong to everyone equally? Keraunos: I gave you a chance at all this, and you blew me off--only to get with the commander. Commander: Keraunos! How can you say that? Keraunos: Well, what am I supposed to say? Commander: What are you so mad about anyway? Labrys: Commander, let me handle this. Labrys: There's something I need to make clear. Keraunos: Here we go... Let's see what kind of an excuse she can come up with. Labrys: I'm not making any excuses! After all, I'm the one who should be mad! Category:Phantom of the School